


Reunion

by LazuliAlekto



Series: Still Waters [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: side scene from Still waters, easier to understand if that's been read first, but not entirely necessary.Noct is back, as a reward for what he's done the astrals granted him a request or two, so he returns to Iggy and asks them to heal his lover and they enjoy their first night back in each other's arms





	Reunion

  Noctis dragged Ignis up the Citadel steps, urgent, decided, determined.

  Ignis stumbled and tugged on Noct’s hand to gain his attention, “please, Noct, slow down…I am not used to this yet…my depth perception…” Ignis blurted in his distress.

  Noct halted half way up and growled at himself, “shit, sorry, I just…”

  “I understand, truly, just not so fast, placing my feet feels…odd.  Being able to see where to step…again, it’s disconcerting.”  He tried to explain the sensation to the King who gave him a shamefaced glance, but slowed his pace so that Ignis could gauge each step.  His head was still spinning after what had transpired and he was loath to admit this new weakness.  Regaining his skills after being blinded had been hard enough, but the events that had tumbled down on his head in the last half hour or so, so close on the heels of utter despair had his mind and heart reeling.  He followed Noct resolutely up the steps until they were inside, alone, away from prying eyes and Noct pulled him around the corner, finally, _finally_ crashing their mouths together.

  Ignis moaned into this kiss, days ago he’d run his own fingers over his lips, remembering just how this felt, thinking he’d never feel it ever again.  But then the Gods…

  While he had hated them with a passion for more years now than he could remember, (though really, he knew exactly how long, he knew the exact day, the hour when he’d forsaken them) now he thanked them for letting the King come back to him.  His grief and mourning had been so deep he couldn’t find a way through it.  Now, he didn’t have to.

  The taste of Noct on his tongue, delicious as ever, but somehow so much more than it had ever been before, now that Noct was back, was alive and in his arms.  His eyes slipped closed, though he wanted to drink in the sight of Noct, never let him out of his sight, he was unable to help it as Noct claimed his mouth over and over. 

  Noct had also laid claim to him as his boyfriend in front of everyone assembled before the steps, no hiding, no hesitance, he’d just said the words and dragged him away.

  Ignis knew he would need a moment to think, to sort through the riotous thoughts in his head, but not now.

  Now was reserved for this and only this.

  He moaned again when Noct’s hands curled in his hair, their chests flush and he could feel them rise and fall in time, just as it had always been.  There were differences, how could there not be.  The night by the campfire hadn’t given them enough time to take in every change that ten long lonely years had wrought on them both.  The scrape of Noct’s beard on his cheek, the older appearance, the way he wore his hair now, the slightly deeper voice, it confounded him, but it was still Noct, _his_ Noct.

  That first sight of his blue eyes, no longer filled with regret and sadness.

  The words he’d whispered to him so tenderly.

  Ignis felt whole.

  Happiness filled the aching void that had been in his chest for the last six months, the ten years before that.  He lost all sense of anything else but Noctis and their kisses, desperate, needy, trying to put into it everything he felt, Noct responding in kind.

  They broke apart at the sound of footsteps outside the doors and Noct gripped him tight, “hold on,” was the only warning he got before they warped to the bank of elevators at the other end of the room, the King giving him no time to even blink before he shoved them into the nearest one and slapping at the buttons to close the door and send them up into the Citadel proper. 

  He was kissed again until he was breathless as they rode higher, then tugged out into the hallway and he followed without a single thought in his head, his eyes locked on Noct.

  They were in the then Prince’s old rooms before he knew it, rooms he’d only visited earlier in the day to say a final goodbye to his love.  He wasn’t given time to assess, to muse, the King pushing him backwards to the bedroom, their mouths still locked together, tongues dancing, flicking, caressing and he let out a little gasp as Noct let him go and he found himself laying on the dusty covers of the bed, dust motes floating around them and through the beam of light struggling through the thick drapes.  He was entranced by it for a second, the sensation of wonder returning as he watched the tiny specks dance in the light.  But only for a second before his renewed sight found Noctis, smiling at him softly, hungrily in the dim light of the room, looming above him.

  The King’s cheeks didn’t seem as hollowed as Ignis had remembered feeling, lines missing that he swore were there, but he’d never seen.  He glanced at his hands and fingers.  He’d been so sure they had mapped Noct’s face that night, but what he saw didn’t quite fit. 

  “Ignis?” Noct’s deeper voice came to his ears and Ignis looked up.  “What is it?”

  “I…you look different than how I…imagined,” he whispered, unsure of his own voice.

  “Oh…” Noct frowned and knelt in front of him, between his spread thighs as they hung over the edge of the bed.  “Is it…bad?”

  The hesitance in Noct’s tone made Ignis surge up and both hands held his King’s face gently, “no, you are just as beautiful as ever, my love.  I…thought I had created an accurate picture in my mind,” he admitted and smiled ruefully, “seeing you is…” he broke off as tears threatened.

  “Hey,” Noct said, his voice hushed and tender, “I’m here.”

  “Yes…you are,” he breathed out in response and slowly brought their faces together, his lips soft against Noct’s.  They pulled apart just far enough to look at each other again.  “I’ve missed you so.”  The words didn’t convey how much Ignis had pined and grieved, however it didn’t matter.  He knew Noct would understand regardless.

  “Can you see ok, like, not blurry or anything?” Noct asked searching his gaze.

  Ignis laughed softly, “perfect, myopic as I ever was, but perfect, my love, I could count your lashes at this distance should I wish.”

  Noct grinned slipping out to the sitting room to retrieve his jacket where he’d dropped it pulled out his old pair of glasses from his pocket, brandishing them in front of his face and saying something about a keepsake and Ignis threw back his head and laughed, heart swelling in his chest as he watched Noct scratch at his hair and tap his toe on the floor.  It was so like Noct to do such.  He sobered a little when he thought that those glasses had been one of the things that Noct had kept close.

  “Thank you, my love,” he said gravely, his voice a soft whisper as he accepted them, kissing Noct on the tip of his nose, smiling as he traced over Noct’s jaw and then placed them out of reach on the bedside table, “I don’t need them right now.”

  “No, you don’t,” Noct shot back and pushed Ignis back on the bed, crawling up over him so their bodies were flush.  “And…” he said kissing his jaw and down his neck, “I don’t think you will for quite a while yet.”

  Ignis shivered at the implied promise and his hands curled around Noct’s back, stroking the warm skin he could feel below far too many layers of fabric for his liking.  The slow roll of Noct’s hips against had him growling in pleasure and he clutched at Noct’s back tighter, never wanting to let him go, afraid he’d wake up and it was dream beyond his grasp.

  “My King, my love, my little Raven,” he murmured hoarsely into the soft onyx locks of hair and their mouths met again.

  “Gods, Ingis…” Noct gasped and a cheeky smile crossed his face as he pulled back, his lust darkened blue eyes twinkling, “is that a dagger in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me.”

  Ignis chuckled, a dark musical sound that echoed of the walls.  “Ahh, both, actually,” he admitted and shifted Noct off him so he could remove the gilded daggers from his jacket, shoving aside the thought of what he’d intended to use them for.  They clattered to the floor as Noct rolled his eyes and Ignis laughed again at the gesture of annoyance.  It was so _Noctis_.

  “I’m back, you can put them away properly, Ignis,” Noct smirked and Ignis blinked back in confusion, then his features softened as a flash of blue sparks lit the room, daggers now tucked away safely in the armiger.

  “Oh, yes…right,” he replied.  He’d become accustomed to carrying them on his person, not being able to access the armiger to store them.  He bit his lip.  He couldn’t think about that now and tried to shift his gaze away, but Noct saw and tilted his face back and kissed him again.  Ignis got a little lost in that kiss.  More than a little.

  He pulled at Noct’s hips, urging him back above him, feeling strong thighs settle around his own as his King straddled him.  Long, deft fingers pulled at Noct’s clothing, desperate to have it gone so he could touch properly, assure himself that the beautiful creature above him was real.  Noct’s own hands were working at the buttons on his worn shirt, old and comfortable, one that Noct had said looked good on him and had become a favourite as a result, a gasp leaving his throat when Noct coasted his lips down to his exposed chest and licked over his feverish skin.  It was pulled from the waistband of his trousers and left open at his sides as Noct’s fingers left a fiery wake, gliding over flesh that craved his touches.  Ignis’ own hands scrabbled at Noct’s clothing, feeling clumsy as he tried to pull it off and shove it out of the way.

  “Hang on, let me just…” Noct muttered and sat back.

  Ignis chased him, sitting up under Noct and pushed the King’s hands away, “no, let _me_ ,” he whispered insistent, and slid the buttons out of the holes, shirt pushed down arms he wanted around him.  His fingers stroked the bared flesh of Noct’s torso and he took in a shuddering breath.  “Beautiful,” he murmured and leaned forward to press kisses to Noct’s collarbones.

  They both coughed as another puff of cloying dust was released when they fell back onto the bed again.  Ignis rolled and tugged Noct to his feet as he eyed the offending cover, ripping it off the bed and tossing it to the floor to reveal a relatively clean sheet below.  Noct slipped behind him and pulled his shirt off his shoulder, pressing kisses to his skin, the soft whisper of silk pooling to the floor, then Noct’s fingers working at his belt, the button on his pants and the soft shirring noise of his zipper tugged down.  He spun in Noct’s grasp and reciprocated pushing the King’s pants down around his ankles, his hand seeking out the flushed length of his lover.

  Ignis’ head tipped back involuntarily as Noct’s hand cupped at his balls and his other pushed his trousers down, both stepping out of the clothing to leave it discarded on the floor, forgotten as they touched each other.

  Then they were on the bed again, mussing up the sheet as they rolled together, arms clasped around backs, hips flush and rolling, their needy moans filling the room.

  Ignis could hear himself swearing, the words a chant as Noct rocked against him, arousal coursing through his veins like fire or lightning and Noct groaned.  Something about Ignis swearing in his accent had always driven him a little crazy and it seemed that hadn’t changed one bit. 

  “I want you…I need you…” Noct growled low in his throat making Ignis’ heart beat impossibly faster, blood racing in his veins so that he could hear it thrumming through him.  He could only nod weakly in response, he was simply too overcome.  He just wanted to be inside Noct, or have Noct press into him as deep as he could get, and he gripped hard at Noct’s ass, kneading with long fingers, pulling him closer so they almost fused together, the hard length of his King’s cock hot against his own throbbing arousal.  He wanted it in his mouth, in his fist, in him, everything all at once, letting his tongue delve deep to convey what he was feeling.  Noct mewled into his mouth and ground down harder, fast losing control.

  “We…we need…lubricant…” Ignis gasped out, groggy with lust and desire, his voice almost unrecognisable as his own.

  “Shit…do you think there’s…still some in the drawer,” Noct answered haltingly, his hips still rocking down into Ignis, a staccato that spoke of how much he wanted them to be joined together.  Noct paused all movement for a moment and gave him a devious smile, a smile that made Ignis want to check to see if he had a forked tail twitching above his delectable ass.  The King lifted one hand and a flash of crystalline blue engulfed it, a bottle of lube appearing in his fist.  Ignis threw back his head and laughed.

  “That is not exactly an appropriate use of the armiger, my love, dare I ask what else you have hidden in there?”

  “Probably not, Gorgeous,” Noct answered with a cheeky wink and the snap of the cap on the bottle of lube almost made Ignis’ brain short circuit, biting his lip in anticipation.  “Hold your hand out,” Noct murmured, his voice gone suddenly thick.

  Ignis nodded and brought up his hand for Noct to pour it over his fingers, knowing exactly what Noct wanted.  He rubbed them together as Noct bent forward to nuzzle at his neck.  He used his dry hand to part Noct’s naked ass cheeks as his other quested for the tight ring of muscle.  Noct hissed when his finger found it, circling, canting his hips up so Ignis had better access.

  “Kiss me,” he demanded, Noct finding his mouth quickly and becoming absorbed in the clash of their tongues.  Ignis took that moment and pressed his first finger in, Noct keening into his mouth and Ignis swallowed the desperate sound, pushing his finger in deeper, past the first knuckle.

  By the time Ignis had worked three fingers in and curled them up into Noct’s prostate several times, they were both a writhing needy mess.

  “Fuck…Ignis…” Noct moaned and then was reaching for the discarded bottle, sitting up and quickly coating Ignis’ straining cock, palming the flushed head and he felt himself rolling his hips up for more as Noct stroked the hard length.  Noct shifted and tilted the cock in his fist towards his hole, Ignis withdrew his slick fingers and gripped Noct’s hips, blanching the already porcelain skin whiter.

  Noct slammed himself down and Ignis hissed at the tight heat that encased him, sheathed to the hilt inside the man he loved above anything else.

  “Shit…Noct…Astrals, so tight,” he ground out between gritted teeth, holding on as Noct began to rock back and forth, working himself open even more, groaning at Ignis’ words.  His hips stuttered up in his lover, pushing him ever deeper into the white-hot heat.  He wanted to savour it, take their time, but it was not to be.

  At least, not this time.

  Perhaps later.

  Because there would a later.  There would be time to indulge fully.  To savour and taste each other, to touch completely, to wring gasps and cries from each other.  To prolong it in such a way that they were both begging each other, driving each other on.

  He rolled them so Noct was on his back and he could look down into his eyes as he rolled his hips, the glide of his cock in and out of his King pushing him steadily closer to the edge, and he forced himself to control his breathing, hold back just enough for Noct to come first so he could see that pleasure soaked look on his face before he teetered over into the abyss himself.  Noct hooked his legs over Ignis’ shoulders and the next press in was so deep and fulfilling he almost lost all sense of everything, moaning incoherently above his lover as his darkened green eyes slipped closed for a moment.  He flicked them open when Noct tangled their fingers together at their sides, his grip almost as tight as his ass around Ignis’ dick as it drove in faster and faster, ignoring his own as it bounced with each thrust of Ignis’ hips.

  Ignis could feel Noct starting to clench, could see the flush brightening on his cheeks, the pants he made coming harsher from his mouth, the way he tried to writhe, pinned as he was beneath Ignis.

  He didn’t need to warn Ignis, he simply kept his stormy blue gaze locked with emerald green and tightened again, his back arching up off the sheet as he cried out hoarsely and Ignis increased his pace, almost brutally as he found the edge and tumbled over, spilling deep into Noct.

  Their mouths met in a soul affirming kiss, the mess on Noct’s stomach coating his own as he leaned down over him, Noct’s legs slipping from his shoulders to rest around his waist as he rocked feebly a few last times.

  “I love you,” Ignis panted into Noct’s neck when their mouths finally parted and he could speak.

  Noct’s hands pulled his face back and thumbs caressed the now scar free skin, “I love you too.”

  Ignis’ cock slid free from Noct and he slumped on the bed beside his King, spent for the moment, but even so, they curled back towards each other, trading kisses, hands on flushed and heated skin.  There was no point cleaning up, not when they’d be making a mess of each other again soon, so they just lay together, just being close.

  They began to whisper together, much like they had as children, a habit developed when Noct would seek his comfort after a nightmare.

  “I’m gonna be a shitty king, Ignis, why do they even want me to rule?  They could…I dunno, elect someone, let me just…” Noct murmured into Ignis’ chest as his lover played with his hair, letting the onyx strands fall through his fingers.

  “Noct, you’ll be a glorious king, wonderful, and the people will want you to be their ruler, you _are_ Lucis, my love.”  Ignis twisted on his side so he could look at Noct properly, “your father had faith you would save us, though he did not know you would come back to rule, he still instilled what he could in you to be king.”

  “You mean _you_ did, Ignis, it was always you there guiding me,” Noct’s lips twitched up in a half smile and Ignis rolled his eyes.

  “Yes, well, I may have been the one to carry out the tasks, however they were at your father’s behest,” Ignis said quietly.

  “Still, what about all the stuff that you did that _wasn’t_ coz dad asked you to?”

  “That was because I love you,” Ignis stated simply and was rewarded with one of Noct’s rare full smiles.

  “C’mere and show me some more,” Noct replied with a distinctly lustful tone in his voice.

  When they finally pulled apart once more, dawn was close and Ignis found himself being dragged to the shower in Noct’s bathroom, his King telling him there was something he wanted him to see.  Ignis followed, completely willingly despite the weariness that was starting to sink into his bones, letting the water wash him clean as he held Noct tight.

  Once they were dry and dressed, Noct grabbed a blanket from the chest in the corner and took Ignis’ hand, leading him to the roof.  The sky was changing subtly, turning from inky blackness to hints of grey and his King pulled him over to the wall that surrounded the rooftop terrace. 

  “Watch the dawn with me,” Noct whispered as he curled his arms around Ignis, the blanket swept over their shoulders to keep out the chill.

  Silent, the sky took on hues of rose and gold, bathing the city in the burgeoning sunrise.  Ignis stole a glance at his lover, watching the colours play over his face.

  “Beautiful,” he breathed, reverent. 

  “Pretty good, huh?” Noct said watching the sun slip over the horizon.

  “It’s the most lovely thing I have ever seen,” Ignis murmured, still looking at Noctis as he was bathed in the new light.


End file.
